


Another Glorious Morning

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [6]
Category: Hocus Pocus & the All-New Sequel - A.W. Jantha, Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Epic Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Happy Ending, Hugs, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: As the sun begins to rise over the graveyard Dani sees Max and Binx laying completely still near one of the gravestones.Fear washes over her as she hopes that the Sanderson Sisters didn't take two of the people she loved most in the world.
Relationships: Allison & Max Dennison, Allison Watts & Dani Dennison, Allison Watts & Thackery Binx, Allison/Max Dennison, Dani Dennison & Max Dennison, Thackery Binx & Dani Dennison, Thackery Binx & Max Dennison
Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946731
Kudos: 17





	Another Glorious Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of the original ending where Dani is scared that she's lost her brother and Binx forever.
> 
> The ending of the movie is pretty much the same but I wrote a story like this a few days ago for another fandom and I couldn't get this idea out of my head.
> 
> I changed a few things and I am now reposting it.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

Dani felt fear beat in her heart as she watched the glittering green remains of Winifred Sanderson washed over the unmoving frames of Max and Binx. Tears welled up in her eyes and began to streak down her pale face as shock gave way to the terror which caused her to finally move and to speak.

  
“Max!?” Dani screamed, her voice filled with pain and panic as she forced herself up from the ground, mud, and dirt staining her clothes. “Binx!?” She cried out, her feet slipping under her for a moment, but that didn’t stop her from running towards the two boys that laid on the ground.

  
She could hear Allison moving behind her, heading in the same direction towards the two. Dani didn’t wait for her, wanting to get to her brother and to get the cat that helped protect them from the three witches they had summoned.

  
Dani tried to ignore the way her vision blurred as she finally got to her brother and her friend. Neither of them were moving in the faint morning light, Dani couldn’t tell if they were breathing. She felt her breathing pick up as panic took over the fear and terror she felt.

  
“M-Max?” Dani whimpered out, her voice barely above a whisper as she reached down to touch her brother’s shoulder. Max didn’t move at her touch, causing Dani to quickly yank her hand away. “Binx?” She called, looking at the black figure against the stone grave.

  
She felt her knees give out, causing her to hit the ground as the sound of crunching leaves behind her stopped.

  
“A-Allison, They’re not moving,” Dani whimpered as she turned to look at the young woman who had become like an older sister to her in the span of one night. “Allison, why aren’t they moving?” She asked, panic showing her voice as she snapped her head around to look at the blonde who had her hands cupped over her mouth at the sight before her. “Allison… “ Dani questioned, watching tears start to slip down the older girl’s face. “Allison, please say something,” She begged, needing the other girl to speak to tell her that everything was going to be okay.

  
“Dani... “ Allison whispered as she moved her hands away from her mouth to reach out towards Dani. “Dani, come here,” She said, needing to pull the young girl away from the scene before them.

  
“Allison, they’re going to be okay, right?” Dani asked, still not moving from where she was on the ground, looking at the blonde with wide eyes. “Right?” She asked in a more frantic voice as she felt Allison carefully grab her arm and pull her up from Max’s unmoving frame. “Allison?” She said as she looked up at the other girl with big teary eyes, noting how she wasn’t saying a word.

  
“Dani, I… “ Allison started but quickly closed her mouth, not knowing what to say to the little eight-year-old who was now facing her instead of facing Max and Binx.  
“Allison, please,” Dani begged a small hiccup in her voice before something seemed to break inside of her. “Did I lose them both tonight?” She whispered in a broken, panicked voice as she tried to look back at her brother and their friend, but Allison had a tight grip on her shoulders now to keep her from doing so.

  
“Dani, listen to me...” Allison started but was cut off by Dani’s panicked voice and words filled with horror.

  
“Did I lose them both tonight!” Dani asked again in fear as she looked at the girl in the white sweater.

  
“No, Dani…“ Allison tried to speak again, trying so hard to calm the young girl’s fear, but it was hard since she didn’t even know the answer to what Dani was asking.

  
“Did I lose them both tonight!?” Dani demanded as Allison tried to comfort her, pulling her close into a hug. “Did I lose them both tonight?” She sobbed into the white sweater of the girl her brother loved so much. 

  
“Shh. shh, tt’s okay,” Allison tried not sure if she was trying to comfort herself or if she was trying to comfort Dani.

  
“Did I lose them?” Dani sobbed, gripping as tightly as she could to Allison who was holding just as tight. ”I lost them both!” She wailed in horror, her voice echoing around the cemetery they had fought the three witch sisters in.

  
“Shh, shh,” Allison whispered into Dani’s hair as her own tears slipped down her face. She was trying so hard to be strong for the young girl gripping to her shirt, but even though she was older; Allison herself was still somewhat of a child.

  
“No! No!” Dani wailed as she felt Allison’s tears wet the top of her hair. “It’s my fault, it’s my fault we lost them,” She sobbed, blaming herself for what was happening. Winifred had wanted her, not Max, and now because of her, her brother and their friend were gone. At least that’s what Dani believed.

  
“No, Dani, no,” Allison whispered through her tears, trying to get the eight-year-old to listen to her words. “None of this is your fault,” She said, begging the little girl to understand what she was saying. “None of this…” Allison’s words came to a stop as a gasp of surprise left her mouth. Her arms tightened around Dani as the sound left her mouth.

  
Dani freezes before lifting up her head to look at Allison wondering what had stopped the young woman’s words, but she soon got her answer as a voice came from behind them.

  
“Dani?” A young man’s voice came from behind Dani before she quickly pulled away from Allison’s hold to face the voice only to fill herself freeze.

  
They're sitting up with one arm was Max, breathing with a slight smile on his face at the sight of Allison and Dani.

  
“Max?” Dani asked in a shaky voice as if the young man before her wasn’t her brother but one of the dead sister’s tricks.

  
“Hey, Brat,” Max said as he sat up all the way, wincing slightly in pain as he did.

  
“Max!” Dani yelled in happiness as she raced forward ignoring the uneven ground once more as she threw herself into her brother’s chest and lap causing him to nearly fall back to the ground.

  
Dani buried her face in her brother’s chest, tears still spilling down her face, but this time they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Dani gripped tightly to Max, her red painted nails sinking into his brown jacket.

  
“Don't ever scare me like that again, Jerk face,” Dani whispered as she felt Max’s arms wrap tightly around her, a kiss landing in her hair as he did so.

  
“Don’t worry, Brat, I won’t,” Max whispered as he felt Allison slip beside him before removing one arm from Dani and wrapping it around Allison to hold them both.  
As, all three of them sat there curled up with one another the sound of leaves crunching under feet, causing them to look up only to see a young man around Max’s age standing near them with a smile. The small was bright and seemed familiar to them all.

  
“Binx?” Dani whispered as she looked at the other man and watched as he nodded gently before taking a few more steps towards them to join in their group hug.

  
They welcomed him with open arms and they all held tight to one another as the sun rose higher in the sky. With every inch the sun came into view Binx disappeared, they could see more and more and only a short glimpse of him was left.

  
“I will always be with you,” Binx whispered gently, and Dani felt a soft kiss placed on her forehead. “All of you,” He stated in a firmer voice before finally he was gone.

  
The remaining three didn’t move as the sound of joyous laughter from both men, women and what they could only describe as a little girl, could be heard around them. Filling the air with happiness as the morning sun covered them all in another glorious morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> The Nightmare Before Christmas vs (Hocus Pocus): Now this isn't because I wrote a story about it's more because Hocus Pocus has been apart of my life since I can really remember. It's the movie my Momma and I watch all the time together whenever it comes on. It's our favorite Halloween movie to watch with one another.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
